


thinkin bout your lips

by stellarays (stylinsonduo)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonduo/pseuds/stellarays
Summary: i really don't know what to say about this. it started as an idea and then became a one shot... kinda? this happened within a few hours, so it's completely unedited. i just needed to write it down and now i'm posting it. maybe i'll fix it up when i have time. hopefully there will be more klance in the future because i sure do love writing about these two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know what to say about this. it started as an idea and then became a one shot... kinda? this happened within a few hours, so it's completely unedited. i just needed to write it down and now i'm posting it. maybe i'll fix it up when i have time. hopefully there will be more klance in the future because i sure do love writing about these two.

Keith watched Lance as he laughed, his eyes crinkling and nose scrunching. He was beautiful. This was nothing new to Keith though, he’d thought it since the moment he’d laid eyes on the taller boy. 

His chest ached as Nyma came into view. She was the reason Lance laughed and she was the reason Keith stayed away, only ever watching from a safe distance. He wasn’t as happy as he could be, but he knew if Lance found out about his feelings it would be all over. So he stayed away, at least at parties where alcohol was involved. He couldn’t make any mistakes. 

Across the room Nyma caught his eye. Keith froze, he’d been caught and couldn’t bring himself to run. He watched as Nyma leaned in (too close) to Lance, whispering in his ear before gliding towards him. 

“Keith,” she smiled, but it wasn’t a kind smile like Lance’s. It was sinister and Keith’s blood ran cold. Nyma was incredibly jealous and possessive. She’d figured Keith out shortly after she started dating Lance and had managed to push him away from Lance, blackmailing him to stay away from one of the few people who made him genuinely happy. 

“Nyma.” Keith ignored the way his voice shook. He held eye contact. 

“You know, it was awfully hard to not notice how much you were staring at my boyfriend and I. I wonder… could you have feelings for me?” She spoke loud and Keith felt himself cringe. He hoped no one was paying attention. 

“No, of course not,” his voice was much softer, much less convincing. He knew no matter what he did, she had the upper hand and she was leading this conversation. There was no way for him to make it end in his favor, not unless he wanted to admit his feelings for his best friend. 

“Hmm,” she tapped her chin. “Say Keith, why don’t you come hang out with Lance and I? We are friends after all, right?” Her smile was wicked. Keith nodded and followed her to where Lance stood anyways. 

“Keith! I didn’t expect you to come, I thought you hated parties.” Lance was smiling at him and Keith couldn’t stop the butterflies that flew through him. He smiled back, for a moment not caring that Nyma was standing right there. 

“Yeah, well, you’d talked about this party a lot so I figured, why not?” Keith scratched the back of his head, looking away. He wanted nothing more than to lunge forward, pressing his and Lance’s lips together. The lighting only made Lance look better and it made his heartbeat speed up. Keith licked his lips, still looking away but unable to picture anything other than Lance’s lips. 

When Keith looked up he was surprised to meet Lance’s eyes. His expression was soft and fond and Keith couldn’t bring himself to look away. His hand twitched at his side, wanting to grab Lance and pull him close. He licked his lips again, and watched as Lance did the same. Right as he opened his mouth, Nyma pushed herself between them. 

“Lance! It’s time to dance!” She cheered and pulled him away. Before they disappeared in the crowd Nyma looked back, her face cold. Keith had fucked up. 

\--

The next day Keith didn’t see Lance until lunch. Their group usually had lunch together, but today it was just him, Lance, and Nyma. 

Everything was going somewhat smoothly until there was a lull in conversation. 

“So Lance, did you know Keith is in love with you?” Nyma said, the venom in her tone clear as she broke the silence. Keith froze. 

“Ha ha, very funny, Nyma,” Lance brushed it off. Keith still couldn’t bring himself to move.

“Babe, I’m not joking. Look at the kid,” the blonde gestured to Keith across the table. There was another pause. 

“Keith?” Lance barely spoke, his voice was so quiet. Keith looked up. He didn’t want to, because he knew as soon as he met Lance’s eyes Lance would know. He’d know about what Keith had worked to hide and ignore for years, all ruined by a girl who’d never been anything but mean to him. He met Lance’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, somehow managing to keep eye contact. Tears began to slip down his cheeks and he broke eye contact, furiously pressing his palms against his eyes. 

“Nyma, I think you should leave for now,” Lance said, but Keith didn’t react. He curled in on himself unsure what else to do. 

“What? Why? I just thought you’d want to know. And look, he wants to be alone, trust me I’m a psych major!” Keith didn’t pick up on the desperation that oozed from her words. He couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen now that Lance knew his dirty little secret. 

“Leave.” Lance was firm, and much harsher than Keith had ever heard. He looked up in surprise, only then noticing how Lance had moved right in front of him, shielding him from Nyma. 

“Lance, baby.” Nyma stepped towards them, her arms reaching for Lance. He pushed her away. 

“We’re over. I don’t want to see you again. I let a lot slide, but I won’t let you treat the people I care about like this.” Keith and Nyma’s jaws dropped. Neither were expecting Lance to dump her, especially right then and there. Lance didn’t dump people, no matter what. 

\-- 

Eventually she left, leaving the two boys alone. 

“Should we… go somewhere else?” Lance suggested delicately. Keith nodded, still not ready to speak. 

Lance stood and grabbed Keith’s hand, leading him away. Their fingers intertwined and Keith couldn’t hide the small smile that spread across his lips. He squeezed Lance’s hand, smiling even more when Lance returned the gesture. 

“We have a lot to talk about, I guess,” Lance said, his smile matching Keith’s.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from a song called 'mistakes like this' by prelow!! i love that song and i can't help but think of sad klance au's when i listen to it. let me know if you like this, maybe i'll finish it or post more or something haha


End file.
